


Cinnamon Roll girl

by Cdrash13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdrash13/pseuds/Cdrash13
Summary: Set in a modern AU with college.The reader is Muriel's partner. Brought together by an accident with his best friend Asra.And he really likes getting frisky. It helps that you're a sweetheart with baking skills to boost.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 30
Kudos: 252





	1. Sloppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi cinnamon rolls! please enjoy this! Ii have no clue how far I'll go with it...BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Muriel get frisky in public. 
> 
> Did I mention this is tooth-rotting fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, I wrote this while watching Friends and eating cinnamon rolls.
> 
> Listen, I'm just a homegirl who's real thirsty for some mountain man. 
> 
> This is pure fluff and junk. Like, I blame Friends for this sitcom nonsense.

Burning. 

  
  


You always felt like you were burning whenever Muriel’s hands were on you. Large calloused hands that often roamed over your body in the privacy of your apartment. 

Hands that often slid high up onto your thigh when you both would sit next to each other in classes. Hands that would trail low, settling on the small of your back to guide you to dark corners of misty bars.

Hands that would pull you into a tight embrace every time you were together. Strong, firm, and moving as he held you against his toned body. 

Hands that often would drift into your hair, gently playing with the strands while he lovingly would watch you. Adoration reflecting in his green eyes before he would quirk a smile at you. 

“ _Come here…_ ”He whined. His voice low, a growl from deep in his chest. His hands moving to cup your face as he sighed into soft kisses with you. 

He loved having you to himself. He loved caging you in softly in the darkness of places where people wouldn’t know you were there, and if they did...they often ignored your public affections. Muriel was introverted, but whenever his hands would wander up to your waist, stopping at your ribcage to hold you in place, you couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation. 

His kisses would burn you.

There was such intensity in how Muriel reacted to you. He would lean in so quickly, stealing your lips with a desire that sucked the air out of your lungs. It was too easy, too natural to lift your hands into his long hair. He had been wearing it up lately, you had always loved his long hair...but _christ_ , was he dreamy with his hair up. 

A pleased moan would escape his lips as you scratched his scalp, adding a light tug to pull him closer into your small body. Muriel was a massive guy, 6’10. He often maintained control over his impulses to touch you roughly, he often mentioned how he didn’t wanna hurt you. 

But something shifted when you pulled his hair. 

He slammed you into the brick wall behind you. Knocking the air out of you slightly, your lips leaving his as you leaned your head back against the wall. Your hands slid to his broad shoulders, lightly clenching his dark green henley as Muriel moved into the crook of your neck. 

“ _You’re so soft. So good._ ” He hummed. 

Taking full opportunity to suckle on the spot right below your ear. 

Your body reacted, arching into him and lightly gasping. Thankful that music of the club was able to cover both of your gasps and light moans. For as shy as Muriel was...he did enjoy claiming your affections in public. 

You suspected he was display dominance. 

  
  


Something was exhilarating in knowing Muriel wanted you, had chosen you outside of all the girls in college to take interest in. He was gorgeous, at least...to you. But you would have to be blind to miss the stares and giggles that would erupt throughout commons or the halls whenever Muriel would pass by. 

He completely ignored them.

His height was intimidating, on top of the muscular figure he displayed. Sharp jawline and keen green eyes that were always watchful, always alert. Sometimes, those green eyes would flicker to you. A hint of curiosity would shine before turning into a dull withdrawal. His long hair was often the topic among girls in commons or the lunch area. They were either jealous of how soft it looked, or talked about wanting to run their fingers through it. 

You were thankful you were able to experience the fantasy for yourself. 

Muriel’s kisses intensified as he pressed his body weight onto you. His shoulder completely covering you as your hands drifted down his chest, lightly clawing at his lower tummy. His muscles tensed under your light afflictions, resulting in him possessively biting into your collar bone. Sucking on the love bite he made as you repressed the whine that tried to escape your swollen lips. 

His grip on your waist had caused your shirt to ride up slightly. Your tummy pressing against his hard stomach as he leaned up to press soft, wet, sloppy kisses all over your face. His thumbs were lightly rubbing under your breasts, testing the boundaries of your intimacy; you didn’t protest against the gesture. 

His dark skin was completely flushed. He looked messy. His hair tousled from your grip. Lips swollen from sucking and nibbling. The collar of his Henley pulled lower than usual from how you had gripped him to your body. 

He leaned down to you once more. A sloppy open-mouthed kiss as his arms wrapped around your entire body, pulling you firmly against his chest as he sighed into your mouth. 

“Can I take you home? Let me take you home... _please?_ ” 

He begged. His voice softening. 

His voice low, like a growl. His green eyes blown out with lust, his face dusted with crimson as he softly smiled down at you. You lifted your hand to his face as he leaned into your touch sweetly. 

“Of course.” You smiled.

* * *

Coming back to your place didn't entail sex, mostly really hot fooling around. 

But you wouldn't ever deny Muriel anything he wanted. He was too good, too sweet. He mostly just wanted to love on you. Sometimes making grabby gestures at your body, a happy sigh leaving him as you would climb onto his lap, straddling him. He liked tugging at your clothes. He making you giggle softly as he would nip at your throat and collar bone. He liked that you smelled sweet, just like a cinnamon roll. 

He loved it when you would lean back from him. Perched prettily on his lap. His rough hands resting in your plump hips. Making soft circles with his thumbs while his eyes would run over your body. 

"My pretty girl..." He would growl. 

Lifting one had to cup your face, pulling you in to kiss you softly. Sucking on your bottom lip as he would turn you. Maneuvering your body to the side, under him, on your living room sofa.

Most of the time the night ended with snuggling on the couch. You snuggled into his arms, sitting between his strong legs as he held you against him. Lovingly, protective. "I gotta go, baby girl." He would murmur against your hair. Kissing your head sweetly as your hands would wrap around his strong forearms. He couldn't see it, but he knew you were pouting. 

But you would get up. Holding one of his hands as you both walked to your front door. He would kiss you, long and sweet. Always a lingering feeling that it would be the last kiss, but then one more...and another. Until his forehead would rest against yours, a slight blush dusting his handsome face as he smiled at you. 

He lifted both your hands to his lips, kissing them softly. _God, this man._ "I'll see you tomorrow..."He promised. His hands slowly leaving yours as he began to pull away from you. You smiled shyly to him, stepping back into your apartment. Before closing the door, you whispered excitedly, "See you tomorrow, love!" 


	2. Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader bumps into what will be a new friend, Asra.
> 
> Who totally is wing-manning for his bestie. This is also a ploy to get baked goods. Win-win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, no smut. But enjoy my sweet cinnamon rolls.

_Months before dating Muriel..._

You had met Muriel through his best friend Asra by a complete accident. It was an honest to god diaster! You were studying to become a pastry chef, a goal in which all the women in your family had followed; you planned to keep up the tradition. You were easily distracted, a problem that you had been working on since your first semester. You had just finished in bakeshop, a fresh batch of orange cinnamon rolls. The scent felt so homely, so welcoming. You had made them for your regular bakeshop sale, and there had been a few leftover by the end of the day. 

You packed them up neatly in a small square box. Pretty and pristine. You were so giddy to get home and relax, shower and throw on some comfy Pj’s. But you hadn’t been watching where you were going upon leaving the bakeshop sales kitchen and ended up _slamming_ into an innocent bystander. 

That bystander was Asra. A junior theater major who was known for his striking good looks and bohemian nature. You had seen him around campus, often with the hulking figure known as bis best friend (and now, your partner,) Muriel. You had been running at 50 miles an hour from pure excitement, so when your body slammed into Asra’s you both clobber to the floor. Asra’s backpack hit the ground with a loud _thud._ The sound of what you assumed was essays or reports flying in the air, gently floating to the floor. 

The box of cinnamon rolls you had been carrying had flown out of your hands. Spilling most of the gorgeous rolls on the dirty floor. Not a single one had been sparred in your klutziness. Both yours and Asra’s body had been tossed across from one another, laying in awkward positions as you groaned. 

You sat up, putting weight on your arms as you glanced at what looked like a now disheveled Asra. He rolled over, glancing towards your direction with amusement, a white eyebrow quirking at you. 

“Oh, my god. I. am. So. sorry!” You squeaked. Quickly standing up to rush over to him, offering your hand as a sign of goodwill, hoping he wouldn’t snap at you (though you felt you deserved it.)

Asra beamed up at you. His features reading complete amusement as he took your hand in helping him stand. He dusted himself off as he watched you hurridly scurry around to pick up his papers and backpack. Self-loathing and pure anxiety in your eyes as you looked up at him apologetically. 

“Hey, hey...it’s okay!” Asra smiled. Almost as if you had told some hilarious joke. He took his paper from you, eyeing you with a childish smirk. His violet eyes left you, falling upon your pitiful box of now ruined cinnamon rolls. 

“Aw, man,” He sighed. Walking over to the mess as he picked up the disheveled box, turning to you. “I hate these got messed up for you.” He said. 

You were in complete shock. He should’ve been mad, he should’ve been annoyed with you. But instead, he was mourning the loss of your creation! Asra had always been one of the most well-known individuals of the college. When he wasn’t with Muri, you could find him with the popular Political Science major, Nadia. The two were often seen together in the outdoor gardens. Always laughing softly as some post the town snob, Lucio had made on social media. 

You sometimes caught a glimpse of a pretty curvaceous redhead that seemed to be connected at the hip to Nadia. Her girlfriend? Perhaps? It wasn’t your business. But sometimes during bake sales, the four of them would come by. Asra always got something different, never the same treat. Though he did always snag a small loaf of pumpkin bread with whatever he ended up getting for the day. 

While Nadia and the redhead would share something light, normally a pastry with fruits and cream.

Muriel always got the same treat...every. single, time. 

Lemon curd cookies. 

He was the silent one of the group. He was never rude to you, simply indifferent as he paid for his treats. Leaving with Asra and the two school colleges. Asra would wave goodbye to you, a casual gesture while Nadia would thank you for the treats. You had always hoped they didn't notice how you starred at them sometimes. They are well known, kind, beautiful people. Who wanted daydream of being in a friend group?

You didn't have a friend group considering how much time you devoted to your studies. All you needed to do was finish your degree, then you could work at the bakery your family-owned. Away from school, away from laughing groups of friends, away from couples in the commons, away from everything you didn't have. You just wanted to work...that's probably why you did so much, matter of fact...now that you thought about it, cinnamon rolls never left you wanting or lonely. 

Except when they're lying on the floor in a mess. 

You couldn’t help but feel panic arise in your lower stomach as you watched Asra lean down and pick up the rolls, lightly placing them in the box till he turned to you with a sad smile and shrug. 

“I-I-...Thank you…” you mumbled. Shaky hands taking the box as your brain tried to figure out a way to right this awkward wrong. He casually shrugged once more, smirking down at you. 

“It’s okay. Seriously. I’ve been clotheslined by Muriel. Trust me, if I could survive that...this was nothing.” He laughed. 

You smiled meekly up to him, thankful for His mercy in not chewing your head off. If it had been Lucio... _God,_ you never would have heard the end of it. 

Asra must’ve seen the gears turning in your head, and you saw the light bulb pop into his as his eyes lit up, and idea forming in his mind. “Hey, listen,” He began, shifting his weight as he pulled his backpack on one shoulder (God, is this the 90’s? Who does that nowadays?)

“If you seriously feel bad about this. How about you make another batch of cinnamon rolls?” He asked, his lips quirking up in mischief. 

Huh? He wanted...you to make more cinnamon rolls?

“Sorry?” You asked. Your voice hitching awkwardly at his statement.

“Yeah! Make another batch and bring me one. Please?” He tilted his head to the side, the image reminding you of a puppy being playful. 

“We can call it even then. Ya know? For you crashing into me like an atomic bomb!” He teased. His contagious laughter feeling you with ease. 

That wasn’t a bad offer. You could make a new batch, and share it with others. Something you should’ve considered in the first place. You were about to reply, ready to agree when Asra spoke again. You were thankful for how easy it was to forget stress in his presence. But you didn't reply, only pausing as casually smiling at Asra; like the awkward social potato, you are. 

“How bout this," Asra smiled, "I’m having a small shindig in town at my shop. Why don’t you come?” Asra had a strange reputation of being overly adored at the college for his casual nature, sometimes leaning on flirtatious. But frankly, you knew deep down in your gut that he was just being kind. 

You had caught his glances towards you on occasion. Something similar to curiosity and pity. You often kept to yourself at school. Avoiding most groups and spending a lot of your time either reading or working on your plating in the privacy of the student kitchen. You weren’t introverted, simply devoted to being a good student. He could see that...he admired that about you. But he caught your glances at his friends, he had often wondered if you were lonely. Plus, he and his friends adored you baking! It was a win-win if you agreed to come to the party. New friends and homemade treats.

You considered his offer for a moment. Finally nodding in agreement. “Thank you! That would be nice! I would love too!” You smiled. 

Asra beamed with excitement. He asked for your phone so he could put his contact information in, leaving a reminder on your calendar for the place and time. Upon glancing at the note, you peaked up through your lashes at Asra. 

“Ya know since there will be other people...I should go ahead and make a few other things. Right?” You asked. 

There was a light bulb that went off in Asra’s head at your question. He blinked a few times before responding to you. 

“Only if it’s not too much on you! Gosh, I don’t want to exhaust you. But...I won’t lie, I would so love some of that pumpkin bread!” He gushed. A playful and harmless wink towards you. 

You nodded gleefully. “Oh! It wouldn’t be any trouble! I’ll bring something for everyone. Muriel likes those lemon curd cookies still, yes?” 

Asra paused, considering what you just asked. You thought of Muriel?...how kind. Not many people ever considered his friend. It meant something for someone to see him as normal, it meant a lot that you were thinking of others. A beautiful quality to possess. It only confirmed his suspicions that you had been watching them. He wondered if you were like many of the other girls at school who checked out his best friend; but in the smallest of ways, you happily proved him wrong. 

You never crowded Muri. Hell, you never approached him. The only contact you gave Muriel was when he purchased cookies from you. But Asra never missed the small glances, polite...timid, sweet. 

Something sly glazed Asra’s eyes as he nodded. “Yep. Sure does.” Asra was hiding some inside joke or secret that you weren't in on...

Little did you know...home boy was plotting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, just some background. The next chapter should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Muriel have some lovings.  
> No plot in this one!  
> Just good old lovings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, my dudes. 
> 
> I hope ya like this.

_Present time..._

  
  
  


Hours. 

Muriel had been touching you for hours. 

Slow grazing of fingers that would dig into your flesh. Kneading your hips deeply as he would happily sigh into your soft tummy. Muriel had been particularly stressed the past few weeks due to finals coming up, but now that everything was sent it, he simply melted into your body. Your fingers lightly massaging his scalp as he laid on top of you, shirtless, with low riding dark denim jeans. _Christ almighty,_ it was sensory overload to have a man this good looking on top of you. 

When you would lightly scratch his scalp, he would react by turning his face into your lower tummy. Nibbling and playfully biting, causing you to squirm underneath his large frame. His strong hands would dig into the flesh of your hips, holding you in place as he would growl into you. Your giggles feeling your bedroom as a light blush burned your face. He seemed to be enjoying himself...enjoying his _gift._

Muriel is an Animal Science major. He’s working towards becoming a vet, or something in that field. He never really elaborates too much, he doesn’t like talking about himself too often. You partially feel it’s because Asra talks enough for the both of them. There were days when Muriel seemed defeated after classes. Exhaustion is evident in how tense his body would be. He would lean into all of your touches, hardly speaking as you would gently rub soft circles into his lower back. He would look down at you so sweetly, a soft pout on his lips. 

“Can we go home? _Please?_ ” He would ask. He sounded so pitiful, so tired. How could you ever deny him anything? He hardly asked anything of you. Plus, the moment you would get to your apartment he would want cuddles. You would try to make him something, asking if he was hungry or wanted a snack to nibble on. He would wrap his arms around your body from behind, leaning into the crook of your neck to deeply inhale your scent before nibbling just below your ear. 

“Just you. I just want you.” He would murmur. 

  
  


It was your free day, for both of you. No work, no school, all homework, and cleaning done. You had finished everything the day before, hopeful that Muri would come over and stay the whole weekend with you at your small apartment. 

He hadn’t turned you down once, doubtful he ever would frankly. 

He still hadn’t asked you to come to his place, though you didn’t pester him about it. You were happy anytime Muriel wanted to spend with you, which was every chance he could get. He often would rush out of class as soon as it would be dismissed, practically running out of the halls to find you. 

Every time he found you, amongst the other students, his green eyes would light up. A dopey grin spreading on his handsome face as he would jog towards you. Wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you up to his face. Standing on your tiptoes with delighted soft giggles, you would kiss him softly. Your fingers run over his chest while he would quickly peck your lips, over and over, before you would pull away from him sadly. 

Having to separate to go to your next class. He would squeeze your hand for a moment, getting your attention to look back up to his pleading expression. “I’ll see you after class?” You would nod. Taking a step back towards Muriel to capture his lips in one last kiss before turning to leave, waving enthusiastically.

When Fridays would arrive, you walk out hand in hand. Taking your car, (Muri often carpooled with Asra,) while his hand would linger on your thighs the whole ride back to your apartment. You had been saving up for a treat for him this weekend, not sweets related, but something you would hope he’d enjoy and appreciate. 

You practically had to pry yourself away from his arms the moment you had entered your apartment. He would look at you, pleading eyes with a hint of concern that he was being too clingy, demanding. You smiled, “Baby, would you go wait in the living for me?” Your question puzzled him by how he quirked an eyebrow at you. 

You chirped up, answering his unspoken question. “I’ll just be a minute. I got you something! A surprise!” You clap your hands together, joyful with a hint of blush dusting your face. His expression softened as he smiled down at you. “Pretty girl, you didn’t need to get me anything…” He trailed off. 

You bounced on your feet, grinning like a Cheshire cat as you replied. “I know! I know. But I wanted too. You’ve been so stressed lately and I thought this would be better than lemon curd cookies.” He leaned forward, lightly placing a kiss on top of your head before walking passed you, into the living room. 

“Alright, love. Thank you.” He happily hummed. 

You heard him plop down onto your couch as you walked towards your bedroom, nerves taking over your senses as you opened your bedroom door. Before closing it, Muriel spoke. 

“Just so we’re clear...there isn’t much that beats your cookies.” 

You looked back at him, catching the indication that _you_ are the only thing better than his favorite cookies.

* * *

You were having a freakin anxiety attack from hell.

Looking back at yourself in the bathroom mirror, you were having complete doubts you could do this. Sure, Muriel had touched your tummy, your hips, rubbed right under your breasts...skin on skin. But he had never seen you like this, he had never seen you in your underwear...lingerie. 

You had been looking for a set a few weeks before finals. Searching for pieces that would fit your body, accentuating your best features while also being comfortable in your skin. It had taken a few hours, but you had finally found the set you liked; hoping he would also.

A soft fern green lace longline bra with high waisted panties to match. Little blue and purple forget-me-nots embroidered onto the edges of the breast cups and around the hem of the panties. 

You didn’t feel uncomfortable in the set, you also felt it would delicate enough to be sweet, feminine. Though you sensed Muriel wouldn’t mind you in sexier pieces in the future, for a starter set...this felt right. He always complimented your softness, it seemed to entice him. So why not add to your delicate nature? It also helped that it was in his favorite colors. You were still technically covered...but it gave enough away for the imagination to run wild.

Gently, you opened your bedroom door. Peaking through the crack to find Muriel calmly waiting for you, sitting peacefully until hearing your door click open. He glanced over, smiling at you with amusement. 

“Baby girl? You gonna come out?” He asked, a smirk quirking upon his lips. 

You looked away briefly, telling yourself that you could do this, let him see you like this. That hopefully, he wouldn’t be disappointed. You opened your door, sliding out from behind it to stand fully in the door frame. Looking down at your feet as you avoided his gaze. 

“Well, I was hoping you would come to me.” You mumbled. 

You peaked through your lashes, blinking up at him innocently. Finding that his entire posture had shifted upon your couch. His jaw clenched, his fists suddenly white-knuckled as his back went straight, completely rigid. 

You were sure if he was breathing, hell! You weren’t sure if this was a mistake at this point. “You don’t like it?” You asked, deflated. Your hands instantly coming up to cover your torso as you begin to step back into your room, ready to shut the door and change into something more comfortable; something oversized and sloppy. 

Muriel moved off the couch so quickly, you hardly had time to process him standing in front of you. Softly reaching for your hands, pulling them away from your body. 

“You’re perfect…”

He whispered. 

“You’re so perfect. So goddamn perfect…”He trailed off, trailing his fingers down the side of your face while his other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you into his warm body. 

“So damn pretty. God, I’m aching for you, baby girl.” He whined. He leaned down to capture your lips, the kiss filled with longing and sweetness. He moaned into your mouth, sucking softly on your lower lip as your hands splayed over his chest, grazing his collarbone with your fingernails. 

He lightly bit your lower lip, pulling away from your mouth with a _pop._

His fingers now digging into your hips, greedily kneading you as he pulled your pelvis closer to his hips. His lips coming back to yours, hungry and feverish kisses. Stealing the air out of your lungs as his hands traveled to your soft butt, he squeezed lightly. Causing you to stand on your tiptoes, squealing softly into his mouth as he pulled away again. 

His swollen lips smirking at you, his green eyes blown out with lust as he takes in your flushed face. “Baby...I’m gonna take my time with you,” He groans, in between kisses, moving your father into your bedroom. “Mkay?” he asks as you stop, the back of your knees hitting your bedroom as you grip onto his shirt tightly. 

“Can I take care of my pretty baby girl? Love on you...” His voice low, gravely. 

  
  
  


You nodded, feeling drunk from your lust haze with the most gorgeous man you had ever known. His strong arms holding you firmly until releasing you, He lifts his chin towards your bed, and indication to lay back for him. You happily oblige, watching as he slowly pulls off his black henley. He runs a hand through his dark locks, his tongue lightly darting out to wet his lips as he appraises you.

“Such a pretty sight...all for me. All mine…” He hums sinfully. 

He crouches onto your bed, the mattress sinking under his weight as places both hands on your ankles, lightly running them up to your legs before kneading your thighs. He places himself in between your legs, causing your heart to flutter with excitement. He leans down, smiling at you while holding eye contact, light and sloppy kisses are placed on your tummy. That’s what you two had been doing for hours. 

Just him rubbing his face into your body. Greedily kissing you or holding you in place. But once the biting started, once you started pushing him away at his broad shoulders, (he didn’t even budge, which turned you on. It only drove you to wonder if he would ever hold you place...a little firmer than usual…)

You felt your heart stop as his teeth suddenly nipped your hip bones, his mouth capturing the hem of your panties as he tugged them down, a whine escaping him as his large calloused hands moved down to your thighs. 

“Mmmm, baby girl,” He hummed, moving his arms under your legs as his nose moved over your core, softly digging into your plump pussy. You arched at the action, throwing your head back as your fingers ran into his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. He turns to place an open mouth kiss to the inside of your thigh, sucking lightly before looking down at you. “I’m gonna eat you up...Mkay?” He asks. A devilish smirk quirking on his lips as his fingers pull at him of your panties. 

He doesn’t pull them down, waiting for your consent as you try to find how to talk again.

"I want you to do whatever you want." You whisper. Your voice soft, wrecked, almost a whimper. He quirks an eyebrow at you, considering his options before he speaks. "And if I wanna eat you out for a long time? even after I make you cum if I want you to hold you against my face while I fuck you with my tongue, make you ride my face till you're a trembling mess?" He asks, curiosity in his green eyes. 

"I can hold the headboard for support. But I'd much rather you hold me in place, forcefull, while I cum in your mouth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmm...
> 
> mountain man snuggles.


	4. To much sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel imaging some things with the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm alive!
> 
> Can you believe it?
> 
> Read end notes for updates.

_Prior to being together with Muriel..._

It all started when Asra had invited you to make treats for his party. 

Muriel had noticed you, you were hard to miss. Long, pretty hair that often covered your freckled shoulders. Your pale pretty skin, milky and looking soft to the touch when you wore shorter skirts, highlighting your long legs that Muriel had tried to admire casually. Your dainty hands that always offered him his favorite lemon drop cookies, a sweet smile gracing your plumps lips as you would tilt your head to the side; eyes gleaming with kindness every time he came by to the college cafe. Asra was his best friend, Asra was also a piece of shit. Muriel had never come out and said it, but it didn't take much for Asra to notice Muriel's minor attempts to be around you. Though it wasn't noticed by their friend group...homeboy Asra knew what was up: Muriel was crushing on the sweetest cinnamon bun of the school. 

You.

And as you walked into the small party of friends, a pan of cinnamon rolls in your arms and messenger bag overflowing with lemon drop cookies, carefully wrapped in pretty green paper, Muriel swore his heart stopped. It didn't help that you looked adorable with your hair braided to the side. Man, you looked good in burnt orange. And who knew high waisted jeans could drive a man so wild? even in your chunky heels, you still were small in comparison to Muriel. As he stood next to you, catching the slight scent of cinnamon that lingered over your form, he couldn't help but picture you in just your heels...

Bent over a kitchen counter, _hell._ His kitchen counter, as he would fuck you like he hated you. 

Muriel hadn't been intimate with many people in his life. He was picky. But as you handed him a neatly wrapped pack of lemon drop cookies, he couldn't bring his mind away from sex. _Fuck,_ he swore he would never be that guy. The guy that only thinks of his dick when a good girl is around him. But that's just it, he really could get off to you being a good girl; _his good girl._ All he could think about was tieing your arms behind your back while he smeared your juices all over his kitchen counter. He would tell you to keep your legs closed, making sure that he could take you in a position that made it tight as possible as he drove his cock into you. How pretty your whimpers would sound, especially if he gagged you. 

"You do like lemon drop cookies, right?" Your voice broke his train of thought. 

He nodded frantically. A deep blush creeping over his face as he looked away from you. "Yeah, I do. Thank you." He mumbled. Trying to not think about how tight your pussy would feel clenching around his cock. God, he had to get a grip. Or ask you out. Both were good. But the option involving you being his girl was definitely better. Though...he wouldn't mind if you agreed to other things... _like letting him cum inside of you. God,_ _he would love that._ To fuck you without a condom, raw and unrelenting. To hear your pussy squelch as he pumped you full of cum, watching it leak out of you as he continued to fuck you like he owned you...

At that exact moment, you had begun to take a bite of a cinnamon roll with an ungodly amount of cream cheese icing on it. Thick, creamy icing covered your lips as you smiled happily, a soft giggle leaving your chest as you glanced back to Muriel. "Fuck me..." Muriel whispered. Not knowing Asra was behind him. 

"If you ask nicely, I bet she'd say yes." Asra laughed. 

Muriel was going to kill his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So! I got sick, lost my job, got even more sick, started a new job, and now am recovering from all of my medical problems. I got super depressed, lost a lot of my hair, I've lost a ton of weight, I'm allergic to all kinds of things...and I've really missed you all. I hope you enjoy this short thing I made. 
> 
> I have no clue when I'll update...I'm going through a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day after school, Muriel surprises the reader

_A few months into dating Muriel..._

Muriel had been a complete sweetheart with you. Never pushy or demanding, always gentle and considerate. There had been a few times when soft pecks on the lips had turned into heated make-out sessions that would leave you being pushed up onto a wall. Muriel would roughly grind into you if you bit his bottom lip just right. You had noticed that he responded well when you would dig your fingers into his collar bone, often leading him to brush his rough hands up your shirt. Fingers digging into the soft flesh of your waist, gripping tightly as he would moan into your mouth. This was normally the point where something would shut off in Muri's head...it's as if he suddenly thought that maybe you didn't want to go farther, and so he would pull away. Lips swollen from kissing, his face flushed a deep crimson as his green eyes looked at you with adoration and shyness. You thought your boyfriend had weird sexual mood swings, your only complaint? they needed to last longer. 

"I got carried away there..." He mumbled. "You can get carried away with me anytime..." You purred. He chuckled softly, leaning his face into the crook of your neck as his arms wrapped around your body, pulling you into him as he hummed happily into you. "I'll remember that..." He promised.

* * *

True to his word, he was getting carried away with you. And you are all for it!

Muriel had met you after class, it was the end of the day, and he had asked if he could walk you home. But there was a twist, he wanted to take a new route. You happily agreed, lacing your pale fingers with his large ones. He smiled sweetly to you, but you didn't miss the glint in his eyes before you both proceeded to walk together down a new path. Muriel took you through a heavily wooded area, a walkway that eventually led to a park. Lush greens and vibrant earth tones filled your vision as you both walked hand in hand from the campus to your apartment, this was an out of the way route, but enjoyable. 

Slowly old brick walkways came into view, large brick walls holding uphill of earth behind them, hardly in light was in the area due to large trees covering most of the walkway. You had heard of the place, it's where a lot of people came to have lunch dates. It's secluded, private, intimate. Very popular amongst students at the college. You hadn't noticed that Muriel had slowed down,' you also hadn't noticed there was a hidden archway, leading to a darkened corner for the two of you to hide away in. You had heard about this too, it was called the 'nook'. It's where a lot of make-outs occurred. It was like a shed that had been abanded, all made of brick that was slightly buried into the side of a hill. Perfect for kisses and soft moans to be hidden away from onlookers. Muriel pulled you playfully towards the darkened corner, you couldn't help but giggle as you let your boyfriend drag you in, easily captivated by the giant that had stolen your heart.

You were happily surprised when Muriel pushed you up against the cold damp wall of the nook. Deep in a darkened corner, thankful that you both had been the only ones walking the path so no one would disturb the two of you. His large hands slid up your legs, digging into the flesh of your thighs as you sighed. His fingers roughly ran to your hips, lifting your pretty sundress higher. You felt your heart stop as his fingers slipped into the waistband of your panties, toying with the lacey edges. "Babe?" He whispered. It was just dark enough to make out his features as he loomed over you. His breath warm against your face as you run your hands over his chest softly. You hum happily in acknowledgment to your pet name, "I know this is sudden and out of the blue. But how would you feel if I fucked you here?" The question caught you off. Muriel was so shy about his wants with you, always on the edge of losing control to his lust with you; he didn't seem like a minor exhibitionist type to just fuck their girlfriend on a well-known pathway for make-outs: but hot damn, you were fine with it. 

"I'd love that." You replied. Your voice suddenly dry. You felt one of his hands grip your underwear waistband tightly, "You're sure? You promise?" He asked. His voice dropping low as you nodded. "Yes..." You whimpered, rubbing your thighs together for friction from sudden excitement at this new side of your boyfriend. He leaned down, into the crook of your neck to kiss under your ear. Earning him a happy sigh as he asked, "You're on birth control?" He growled, you nodded frantically as his teeth his the right spot in your neck. You arched into him, Muriel chuckled at your response before moving back to look at you. Hand still holding your panties tight as he paused, something clicked in Muriels's eyes. The mood changing from sweet...to something different: something hot.

" _That's a shame...I would love to knock you up, babe."_ He growled. A violent tug pulled at your hips as a loud tear-filled your ears, _he was ripping your fucking panties off you._

You were flipped quickly, you front now smashed against the damp wall of the nook as Muriel lifted your skirt over your now bare ass. One arm reached in between your legs to roughly stroke the folds of your pussy, while the other tightly wrapped around your waist. Pulling your back flush against his chest as he whispered into your ear. " _I would love to fill you up, sweet girl. God, just thinking about it..."_ You were wet, so slick. You had a kink for being handle rough, and even though this side of Muriel was knew...you hoped he stuck around. Muriel was rough when circling your clit, making sure that you pushed your ass into his hips and he ground into your small form. " _You like that, huh? the idea of me fucking you till you're pregnant? So dirty..."_ You whimpered softly as pushed one of his fingers into you, prepping you. Muriel hissed behind you, nibbling beneath your ear as he continued his minstrations. " _Once I'm done fucking you here, I'm gonna keep your pretty little panties. And I'm going to enjoy watching you walk back to your apartment with my cum running down your thighs..."_

Muriel inserted a second finger, stretching you more. You enjoyed the anticipation of what his cock would feel like as your walls clenched around his fingers. " _You want me to fill you up babe?"_ He asked, slowly moving his fingers in and out of you. You nodded frantically, using both of your hands to steady yourself against the wall as he removed his fingers from your pussy. The sound of the zipper on his jeans filled you with excitement, you sighed in relief when feeling hardened cock against your ass. _God, he was fucking massive..._

A bead of precum leaking from the head of his cock left him humming as he smeared it over his shaft. Quickly adjusting your body that he could now rub his cock through your folds, slicking himself up. You keened and whined as Muriel pulled away, finally lining himself at your entrance. He couldn't help but chuckle at how you looked. Standing on your tiptoes as he slowly pushed into your tight pussy, skirt revealing your ass as he lifted you a little higher, pulling you over his cock as he pushed into you with a grunt. One of his hands went to cover your mouth as a squeal began to leave your lips as he bottomed out. Your walls clenching him tightly as he stretched you " _Baby, shhh. You're so tight...I'm sorry -I went to f-fast."_ He whimpered into your ear as you moaned into his hand. You murmured something into his hand, and he happily moved it away so that you could repeat yourself. " _Just fuck me like a whore already, Muri."_

He would oblige. 

He moved back from you slightly. Watching where the two of you connected as he began to pound into you. He wasn't going to last long with the sounds you were making. The sight of his cock destroyed your pussy, along with the sound of your pussy taking a beating was driving him over the edge. Your skin was damp with sweat, and he loved how you looked on your tiptoes as you lifted your ass to fuck into him. Your walls were clenching tightly around him as he hissed into your shoulder. Biting possessively, he bucked up into you, holding you against him with his arms around your waist. It wasn't long before you felt his cock pulse within you, cum oozing out of your tight pussy as you came over his cock. Your fingers digging into his forearms as he whimpered into your neck. Your soft pants filling the nook as you both leaned against the wall of the hidden hideaway, coming down from your high together. 

"Can we do that more often?" You asked weakly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, this is just some nasty fantasies I have lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a thirsty girl who really needs some hardcore Muriel trash.


End file.
